Volume 19
Volume 19 is the nineteenth volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Matal Mogamett When the magicians find out that the Kou Empire's arriving with a huge army, they ask for help to Mogamett. He says there's no need for worry and he will get rid of both, Reim and Kou's armies. Mogamett heads to the 5th district, and reminds when he was young. He helped with other magicians to make the people who couldn't use magic happy, and he wished to protect them. While he goes downstairs Mogamett thinks, and realizes that now the only ones he wants to protect are his brethren, the magicians, because he hates the goi, and thinks that now the magicians are dying in the war. He's thinking about this when the people living in the 5th District, with Geolga in the front, stop him and beg his help because lots of people are dying in the district because of the magoi absorption. When the magicians that accompany Mogamett say that the magicians are fighting for the country, some people, like Otto, are enraged, because they have to live confined in the 5th District and the magicians drain their magoi. Otto shouts to Mogamett that, because the magicians decided the way to do things now they have to do something about what's happening outside. The other citizens agree with Otto, and then Mogamett is overwhelmed and loses his composure. He shouts at them and proclaims that the only ones he wants to save are the magicians, he doesn't care about the goi. He calls them vile and greedy. Both magicians and goi are stunned, and Mogamett falls into depravity, with the contrast that, while when he was young he wished to protect everyone, now he only wants to save the magicians. He arrives at the deepest sector of the 5th District where there's a great amount of Black Rukh, with the form of Dark Djinn. Titus' Decision Scheherazade explains to Aladdin that Titus has only a few days to live and will come back to Marga's place, as she wants him to spend it in peace. Titus apologizes to Aladdin for this saying he would like to go together with him to fight against the threat sleeping in Magnostadt, the Kou Empire or even to stay together with Scheherazade to protect Reim’s fleet. As he's currently unable to decide, he wants a time to think about it. Aladdin takes his hands and reassures him he understands. He adds that he will wait for him if he desired to use his powers to help them, for which Titus thanks him. Then, the four of them notices Black Djinn above Magnostadt. Black Djinn Magicians wonders if they are Reim's, but one of them explains that Mogamett completed this technique 12 years ago with a certain organization. Irene wants to know why they haven't used them against Reim. A flashback occurs where it's revealed that Mogamett, in order to obtain Black Rukh, decides to force criminals, war prisoners and 5th level authorization district's citizens to fall into depravity and by using mental disturbance spells from the Life Magic, immerse their body with the Black Rukh. Mogamett says that in order to manipulate them he will have to fall into depravity himself, which means that it will end his life as well. After this, the flashback ends. Oblivious magicians are happy and wants Black Djinn to kill Reim and Kou's armies. Real Objective Alibaba and Aladdin flies on Aladdin's Turban. He asks his friend what's wrong with this country, since something like this happened. He mentions Kassim and asks if weak people here are, similarly to him, forced to think of themselves as trash by the mere fact they're born. When Aladdin answers positively, he says he can't forgive them. He then notices that Black Djinn, who moves with a great speed, aren't headed toward Reim's army. Aladdin says that their true objective is Kouha. Kouha Ren Then, in the Tenzan Plateu, Kouha's three female subordinates advices him to use palanquin instead of horse, because it makes his hair messy. He answers he has so large army that he can't do that, since someone has to lead it. He then praises them for a good job they did by staying in Magnostadt, which makes them cling to him. After shaking them off, Kouha talks with a male attendant who is certain about their victory wants Kouha to leave everything to them. He adds that at any rate "those people" said that they would lend them their power. Kouha says that their is no need for this, as he will bring Magnostadt down with the vanguard alone. The male attendant agrees and adds that no enemy is capable of opposing Kouha's Metal Vessel. Kouha thinks the same and says that he got this power by pure luck, but he feels like using it. Kouha then adds that he really wonders how he got this thing, and that he really doesn't get those Djinn. Then, a next flashback occurs. Leraje tells Kouha that if she was a normal Djinn she would choose Kouen, but he is a cheater for already owning three Djinn. She adds she doesn't want to see a world ruled by a single and absolute king but a king and his strong retainers who wouldn't even lose to him and work together in order to build the world. Kouha proposes to become part of Kouen's household, but Leraje concludes he isn't fit to be the household member. She says she understand what kind of person Kouha is by looking at the eyes of his men. In the next flashback Kouha is seen being reprimanded for bringing all kinds of people who shouldn't have lived anymore, such as failed experiments, to his army. Then, Kouha talks with his new army. He clearly states that no one expects anything from then and they will live in the shadow, but if they want to live in peace, they should be ashamed of themselves. He tells them to raise their head and fights. A flashback ends when Kouha's attendants think that even if no one will choose Kouha as King, thinking of Leraje's words, he's their King. Then, Black Djinn appear and launch a merciless attack on them. Kouha vs Black Djinn Kouha saves majority of his army by stretching Nyoi Rentou to an enormous size. However, seeing the victims, furious, he Djinn Equips Leraje, and says that he will kill the Black Djinn. He slashes them and reduces them to tiny pieces. His attendants are happy because of a victory, but the fight still goes on as Black Djinn are quick to regenerate. Kouha summons his Extreme Magic, Lelazzo Madgara, and smashes his opponents into a crater in the ground. To help their tired and running out of Magoi Prince, his Magician Attendants want to give him their Strength Magic. As the male member of Kouha's army is relieved by the victory, the Black Rukh leaves, which makes Kouha's Magician Attendants wonder where it is going. After a while, an army of bigger Black Djinn appear. The explanation from Matal Mogamett is given, which says that he is able to create countless Djinn. Due to their synchronized attack on Kouha's Metal Vessel, his arm is broken. He is then saved from being killed by a quick slash from the behind, which turns out to be a move from Djinn Equipped Alibaba Saluja. He addresses to Amon, saying to chop those Black Djinn down together. Alibaba's Help Alibaba slashes off the Black Djinn but they keep regenerating. Reirei wonders if he's an ally while Kouha wants to know what a Metal Vessel user is doing there. A flashback with conversation between Aladdin and Alibaba occurs, where Aladdin tells Alibaba about Magnostadt's way of doing, mentioning children like Marga or Titus. Seeing even more Black Djinn, Aladdin notes they're similar to what he saw in Alma Torran. Alibaba then Djinn Equips, saying that he's faster in that form and it's not the time to save up his Magoi. He adds that he'll stop the Black Djinn. Back in the present, Alibaba continues slashing his opponents, but Kouha realizes that they keep regenerating. Alibaba then changes his sword from Amol Saiqa to Amol Dherrsaiqa and fires a powerful attack, burning the Black Djinn with just a single thrust. After finishing off some of them, 30 more Black Djinn come. Alibaba starts summoning his Extreme Magic, what is quickly caught by Aladdin and Kouha. Alibaba tells Aladdin that he'll lose a lot of Magoi, but it's not the time to keep hiding his trump card. Aladdin reassures him he will help him restore his Magoi with his Heat Magic. Alibaba exclaims that he will defeat Al-Thamen and the Black Djinn, and starts his attack. The attack is fired, but not by Alibaba. Kouen Ren and his Household Kouen Ren and his Household interfere in the fight, making Kouha regret that he troubles him, even though everyone else is happy because of his presence. Kouen says that if these enemies are too much for the others, they will deal with them with their strength. Meanwhile, Alibaba is watching what happens, with the Metal Vessel symbol still behind him, and is greatly confused, asking "Eh? Eh...? Eh!!?". Kouen's Household Members oppose the army of Black Djinn after changing their appearance with the power of their Household Vessels, much to the surprise and amazement of Alibaba and Aladdin. Alibaba comments that even the Dungeon monsters met in Balbadd can't be compared to them. Meanwhile, Kouen comes to Kouha, who asks for forgiveness at failing in such an important mission, and heals his broken arm with the power of his Djinn, Phenex. After giving some orders, Kouen notices Alibaba and Aladdin. Alibaba also realizes who he is. In the same time, Mogamett gets even more Black Rukh and everything is going according to his plan. When Kouen's army surrounds Aladdin and Alibaba, Kouen gives them a sign to stop, while Mogamett screams to destroy the "Goi" kings. Short Life On the Reim Empire's ships, Scheherazade decides not to retreat but instead use last shards of her power to fight the Black Djinn. Fanalis Corps come and decide to join her. In the meantime, Titus is sitting in his house with worried Marga, suffering. Scheherazade and Fanalis Corps are struggling against Black Djinn to protect the Reim Empire's fleet when it's retiring. Myron is angry at Titus for not helping them, but Scheherazade thinks it's her fault because Titus' life was too short and he, unlike everyone else, only recently found people he holds dear. Titus and Marga Meanwhile, Titus is suffering that everyone is putting their life on stake while he's pathetic guy, scared not only of death, but also that everything will end with him doing nothing. Marga brightly smiles and wants to go with him. She reassures him that he's not pathetic and tells him that him loving all people is something fantastic. She also says that the world with him sparkles and not being able to do things you want to, when your world doesn't sparkle, is like being that. After a while, Titus takes her hand and the two of them head towards the battlefield, with Titus' comment that Marga is already an adult, much older than he is. Titus' Sacrifice In the meantime, everyone else is doing their best against Black Djinn. Titus finally meets Mogamett and firmly states that killing him is not his intention. Mogamett wonders why Titus protects Marga, when she's mere Goi. He wants to use Magoi of all 200,000 Goi from the 5th District to obtain even more powerful power, but Titus exclaims that he won't allow that. He says that he likes Mogamett, but understands that his kindness was only because Titus is Magician. Mogamett wonders why he hates that, when their relationship is close, while they and Goi will never be able to understand each other. Titus contradicts him, saying that he is different from Marga, Aladdin or Scheherazade, but they're dear to him. Mogamett says that he used to think the same thing, but people will drag down others with natural ability or manipulate them, and eventually end up despising them. Even with people they hold dear, people can't be equal. Titus thinks that Mogamett's sad face is a proof for him to just being sad for not being able to live with Goi, the ones he loved, on equal terms. Titus then releases the Magoi Scheherazade accumulated into him and uses the biggest Aberrant Magic of Scheherazade's body replica, which rejects Mogamett's Black Rukh. However, this act costs Titus life, as he turns into a skeleton. The Medium Titus' sacrifice stops the absorption of Magoi. However, the furnace doesn't need Mogamett as intermediary, instead, it became independent of him. Mogamett is shocked to find out that it still wants Magoi. He wants to know who is on the end of the tunnel. It leads to the Kou Empire, where Gyokuen is sitting, crying and smiling at the same time, saying, "We finally meet, «Father»." A ball appears above Magnostadt, which is getting destroyed. The roof of the 5th Level Authorization District opened. Two members of Al-Thamen wonder who supplied Magoi in order for the furnace becoming "medium" for their "Father"'s descend. Gyokuen, still crying, explains that it's because of Magoi accumulated in Magnostadt that became a scapegoat for the people underground. She says that this furnace was active for 10 years and continued to grow. She tells her people that Magnostadt's people did it by themselves, what is partial gift of Ithnan, who betrayed Solomon, as thanks to him, people opened the "Black Spot" by themselves. Happy, she cries even more and screams that she and "Father" finally meet. She says that the world will change, just like Alma Torran. Alibaba and Kouen Kou's soldiers are confused by Alibaba who revealed his identity as the Prince of Balbadd Kingdom. They recall the situation three princes are in. Alibaba thinks that even though he could get away with words, he can't turn his back on Kouen. He says that he stepped on the battlefield to save Kouha's life, but isn't believed by most people. Kouen asks if he isn't looking down on him as he already lost his country, what makes Alibaba embarrassed. Kouen thanks Alibaba for saving Kouha. Seishuu is angry that Alibaba didn't even thank Kouen and Kin remarks that Alibaba was the one whose intentions were seen through and he was embarrassed from the deepness of his heart. The Djinn's Assemble The western sky turns black. Aladdin orders old man Kouen to send back his troops. He summons his Djinn to make him believe him. Along Astaroth, Agares and Phenex, Aladdin summons Amon and Leraje. Amon says that the world will be annihilated if the Dark Spot won't be closed. He explains that the incarnation of evil will make the world devoid of life. Asked, Amon tells the gathered that the way to stop it is to stop the "Medium", the trigger to bring the incarnation of evil to their world and the reason of Al-Thamen's actions. He warns them that even with Aladdin, Solomon's proxy, it'll be a hard fight. Kouen orders Aladdin to tell him about Alma Torran, and he promises to do so if Kouen helps they with the battle. He agrees and, by using long range Clairvoyance Magic, summons Koumei, Hakuryuu, Hakuei and Kougyoku to come to him. Koumei, Hakuei and Kougyoku respond that they got Kouen's orders. They Djinn Equip, followed by Kouen, Kouha and Alibaba. Then the group, led by Aladdin, heads towards Magnostadt. Against the Medium Gyokuen is notified about the inability to locate the Magi and about the disappearance of all Dungeon Capturers. She decides to ignore them and focus on burning in their memories the moment they were eagerly waiting for. The Black Djinn attack Magnostadt. Magicians try to protect the citizens, also those of the 5th Level Authorization District, while retreating. Scheherazade tries to save some of people by herself, realizing that the reason why their enemies are so big is that they stole Titus' Magoi and screams to give back her son to her. She gets hurt when her Borg is broken, but Alibaba saves her. He notes that he can't use his fire powers with people getting into his way, and Aladdin can't do much without proper staff as well, so to not hurt others. Some of the Black Djinn are pushed out by Djinn Equipped Hakuei, while other Djinn are defeated by the rest of Kou's Dungeon Capturers. Then, Hakuei is surprised to see Aladdin. She explains to Koumei that he saved her life. Meanwhile, Alibaba spots Kougyoku, who is happy to see him. She tells Kouha that they're good friends. Kouen declares that he will obtain the truth about the world on the other side and the light that shines on their future’s history. Gyokuen appears awkwardly smiling while the group faces an overwhelming amount of Black Djinn coming from the sphere. Chapters ''Night 179: Towards the Deepest Sector'' ''Night 180: Kouha Ren. The King Vessel'' ''Night 181: Completion'' ''Night 182: Amon’s Djinn Equip'' ''Night 183: Confrontation'' ''Night 184: Titus and Marga'' ''Night 185: The Last Power'' ''Night 186: Kouen and Alibaba'' ''Night 187: The Great Assemble'' ''Night 188: The Djinn Warriors'' ''Extra Comic: Night 178.5: Four Person Interview Extra'' Category:Volumes